Dodge
by This Is Juli
Summary: Sky, more commonly known as Blondie, is a sixth year Ravenclaw the year Harry Potter begins his hunt for the horcruxes. She is a strong believer in muggle and muggle-born rights- something she has been punished for greatly.
1. Chapter 1

As I pushed my trolley through Platform 9 ¾, I immediately knew this year was going to be different. Family and friends were all in close groups, talking quietly with serious looks on all their faces. No one called out to friends; no one laughed. The only ones looking even slightly happy were the Slytherins, who were boasting loudly about exotic vacations or how much their parents spent for them this year.

Everyone knew those who showed they were on Harry Potter's "side" would be killed; everyone knew that the good side was outnumbered, and it would require a miracle to get us out of this mess.

All the compartments had their doors tightly closed and their blinds shut, the people inside them hiding. I continued to walk in search of a compartment, my luggage trailing after me because of a simple spell I had cast on it. Finally I found one with the door open. Two girls were talking quietly inside. One of them was a blonde and the other was a redhead.

"Excuse me? May I sit here?" I asked shyly. The blonde looked up and I smiled in relief. It was Luna, one of my only friends.

"Hello, Sky. I've missed you very much," Luna said absently. I walked in and set my trunk down. I turned to the redhead.

"Hello. My name is Sky Nelli." I told her.

"My name is Ginny Weasley, and I am a Gryffindor. " She replied.

"Sixth Year Ravenclaw." I told her. She smiled and nodded.

"So you're with Luna? I'm a sixth year too." She replied, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. The three of us talked for awhile, avoiding dark subjects and moving to lighter ones. Soon there was a knock on the door and a tall, somewhat awkward guy opened the door and spoke with a calm voice:

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts soon, best to put on- Blimey, Ginny! I hardly recognized you!"

He walked further into our compartment and sat next to Ginny.

"Hello, Neville! I didn't realize you made Head Boy, and isn't it usually a prefect's job to remind people to change into their robes?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't make Head Boy, why would I?-"

"Now, Neville, you shouldn't think like that. You're a great person," Luna reprimanded him in her airy voice. Neville coughed, embarrassed.

"As I was saying- I have some bloody awful news. All prefects have been stripped of their title, and replaced with all _Slytherin _prefects! "

Ginny, Luna, and I all gasped in unison. Neville smiled faintly and continued.

"And if that isn't bad enough, they aren't doing _anything _for any of the houses other than Slytherin! It'll be even worse now that Ron, Hermione, and Harry are-"Neville stopped when he noticed Ginny's eyes were shining with tears.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize…" He trailed off, his eyes roaming the compartment till they reached me.

"Who's this?" He asked, nodding to me.

"Sky Nelli, she's my friend." announced Luna lightly.

"Neville Longbottom, seventh year." He said to me. I smiled and nodded. Almost everyone had heard of the clumsy, awkward boy in the year above.

Upon further inspection of me, Neville frowned. "You look like someone… someone I used to know." He told me, his voice confused.

I smiled sadly, ignoring the stab of pain in my heart. "You must mean my Uncle, Cedric Diggory." I told him. Ginny's and Neville's eyes filled with pity.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"Neville began, but I cut him off. "No, no, it's okay. Really," I assured him. Although it still hurt to talk about my Uncle's death, I had come to terms that I looked somewhat like him so the topic was inevitable.

The train suddenly lurched to a standstill and the lights flickered out. We all stopped talking and held our breath. Wee were all hoping for the best, expecting the worst. Neville, Ginny, and I were clutching our wands. Luna seemed to be holding her necklace as if it too would protect her from the worst.

The compartment door slammed open. There stood the familiar masked Death Eaters. Neville immediately jumped up and stood in front Luna. This caused her to snap out of her trance and peek around him curiously.

_Thank Merlin I know non-verbal spells, _I thought as_ Protego Totalum_ slowly spread around our compartment.

Neville opened his mouth to speak, but I quickly covered my hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep him silent. The Death Eaters' eyes searched our compartment, moving over us unseeingly. The door closed and I released Neville and returned to my seat.

"What the HELL was that?" Neville asked loudly. I smiled faintly.

"That was a protection spell. Sadly, it's not the best, so you have to keep quiet or they'll hear you." I answered, not surprised by the yelling.

"That's bloody brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed, eyeing me approvingly.

"Thanks. I spent this summer training- you know, just in case." I explained, smiling brightly at the compliment I had received.

"Dark times, these are," Neville commented, the sadness evident in his voice.

The feast was terrifying. The entire hall was silent; the food was bland. Seeing Snape in the Headmaster's seat seemed wrong. He sat there sullenly, wearing his usual attire of black on black. After the food disappeared no dessert replaced it and we were shooed off to our dorms.

As I made my way up to the Ravenclaw tower, I saw a little first year girl who looked lost. I sighed and walked up to her.

"Are you lost, little one?" I asked her gently. She smiled at the sight of me.

"Yes, I am. Could you help me? I am in Ravenclaw," She told me.

"I'm going up to the dorms now. My name is Sky, I'm a sixth year." I announced to her before leading the way to the tower. Once inside, I showed her the first year girl's dorm and began to walk away. To my surprise, she ran up to me and whispered to me,

"You will do great things in your life, Sky Nelli." Her eyes sparkled with knowledge beyond her years. She quickly scampered off, leaving me to shake my head confusedly and walk up to my dorm.

The second I opened the door, two hands grabbed my wrists and pulled me in. The door slammed behind me. I was immediately faced by Padma Patil, whose angry face was mere inches from mine.

"Do you believe the Dark Lord is in the right?" She snarled, her eyes glinting dangerously. I smiled grimly.

"I think you already know the answer to that, Padma," I replied calmly.

"I see, I was hoping you had changed. Well, see you later, Traitor!" She replied before whipping her wand out and flicked it, causing me to fly out of the dorm and pushed me out the tower entrance.

I winced, rubbing the back of my head. When I pulled back my hand, I was surprised to see blood covering my hand.

"Got kicked out too?" An airy voice asked me. I turned to look at Luna.

Yep. Where to now?" I asked her.

"Ginny will help us," Luna announced before leading the way to The Gryffindor common room.

The Gryffindor common room was warm and homey, nothing like ravenclaw's, which was filled with tables and bookshelves. This one was filled with couches, armchairs, and multiple fireplaces. Soon Luna came back down, now followed by Ginny. She gasped when she saw me.

"I'll be right back," she said quietly before running up the boys' stairs and returning seconds later with Neville. Neville took one look at me and pulled me up the stairs. When the door to the seventh years' dorm was opened, all activity stopped and several pairs of eyes stared at me curiously.

"Alright, alright. Everyone stop staring and move out of the doorway," Neville called out to his dorm mates. They obediently moved aside and let us in.

"Why are they here? " Seamus Finnigan, a boy who was known schoolwide for his ability to make things blow up, asked bluntly.

"They need my help," Neville replied before moving over to his trunks and rummaging through them.

"What they need your help for?" He asked, confused. He obviously hadn't noticed the shallow cuts on Luna's arms or my head injury.

"Got it!" Neville exclaimed, holding up a small bottle marked_ Dittany._

**A/N: This is my first story here, so please review and tell me what you think! This is set in Deathly Hallows at Hogwarts. **_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

I knew I could not live in the Ravenclaw tower anymore. Padma could be extremely... persuasive and intimidating. Soon, after only spending a few minutes with the seventh year Gryffindor boys, I was relaxed and smiling. Gryffindors tended to have that effect on people. Hufflepuffs, even though they are particularly good finders, tend to get a little dull at times. Slytherins, well, they can be summed up in two words- slimy gits. Ravenclaws (including me) can get a little uptight sometimes. Perhaps that's why Luna tends to be an outcast- even in her own house. So, you can see the appeal in Gryffindors: kind, compassionate, caring. Being around Neville, Seamus, and Dean, the two missing boys were completely obvious. Perhaps it was obvious because those two boys had such noticeable looks, one with fiery red hair and the other with a lightning-shaped scar. I do not think that is the real reason; I think the real reason is the two empty beds, with marks on the walls where posters used to hang.  
>"Hello, my name is Dean Thomas. What's yours?" Dean had approached me, smiling kindly.<br>"Sky Nelli, Sixth year." I replied, smiling as well. I, of course, already knew who he was. I knew who many people were in Hogwarts. I was always in the shadows, not wishing to be involved.  
>"My name's Seamus!" Seamus called out from behind Dean, smiling guiltily for not noticing that Luna and I were hurt. I nodded in reply, wincing when it stung. Neville noticed.<br>"Sorry, Sky. I don't know how long it'll take to heal. Luna's healed up nicely, don't you think?" Neville asked me, obviously concerned for Luna. She had been staring out the window for some time now. I joined her at the window and immediately knew what she was staring at. Parts of Hogsmeade were in flames, including Zonko's and the owl post. Our eyes shimmered with two tears as we watched the sign of the dark mark glittering in the sky. By then everyone had come to join us at the window.  
>"What have we gotten ourselves into, coming back to Hogwarts?" I whispered. No one answered.<p>

I had hoped that perhaps Luna and I could have just stayed there but Professor McGonagall had other ideas. Although she didn't seem angry that Luna and I weren't where we were supposed to be, she still wanted us to leave. So, of course, we headed straight to the room of requirement and thought _we need a place to stay. _The door swung open revealing two canopy beds with blue comforters. Luna immediately picked the one near the door. In seconds she was already falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Luna." I whispered.

"'Sky?" She called. "What is going to happen?"

I sighed. "Your guess is as good as mine. Now go to sleep."

I watched as Padma's smirk dissolved into a confused frown as Luna and I skipped into the Great Hall looking refreshed from a good night's sleep. I met her glare with an ice cold smile that meant _I'm sorry, do you need something? _

She flinched and turned away, obviously searching her small brain for a reason why we weren't tired and cold. Luna and I quickly grabbed a roll before rushing off to our first class, DADA. We sat down next to Ginny in the back of the classroom. It looked a lot different than last year. Instead of the walls being bare, they were filled with shelves piled with…. _torture devices._ The door slammed open 5 minutes after class should've started, and a somewhat overweight man with a pudgy face walked in and smiled, showing his yellow teeth.

"I am Professor Carrow, your new Dark Arts professor!" He told us like it was something to be excited about.

Cho Chang timidly raised her hand. "Excuse me sir, but don't you mean Defense against the Dark Arts?" Cho shrieked as he flicked his wand casually, causing a burn to sear across her hand. By the end of the class we all had matching burn marks on our hands. At our next class, Transfiguration, we all saw McGonagall try not to flinch when she saw all of our burns. She gave us a free period and the whole time she sat at her desk and wrote a letter.

Then the same thing happened in Charms. Professor Flitwick took one look at us, gave us all pitying smiles, and told us to "discuss the use of charms".

Something unexpected happened in Double Potions.

"We all know something is upon us," Professor Slughorn began. "The real question is what we are going to do with this knowledge- are we going to accept it, or fight it?" And with that he let us leave class early. Today's events were crazy and went by in a daze.

After dinner, Ginny, Luna, and I once again retreated into the seventh year Gryffindor boys' dorm. They too had a strange day. We talked and laughed for a while until there was a tapping on the window. A tawny owl with a letter tied to its foot waited patiently to be let it. When it was it flew straight to me. I quickly untied the letter and it flew away.

_Dearest Sky,_

_I am pleased to inform you that I have finally chosen the right side in this war. The Dark Lord is the one who should truly be in power. However, I know you would be displeased with this decision. Therefore, I have decided to give you ownership of our beach house. I hope someday before it is too late you will come to the right side. _

_With Regards,_

_Scott Nelli_

I could feel my eyes filling with tears as I read the letter. I knew this wasn't my father. My father was a brave and loyal man and always has been. However, he has one fault- he fell in love with the wrong girl. I knew that my mother, Selena Diggory, would always hate my uncle and her little brother, Cedric. Cedric was always so kind- and of course, the family favorite. She absolutely hates any kind of competition. I knew she was ecstatic when he died, and I knew she has wanted to join Voldemort ever since. My only fear was that she would drag my father down with her. By now Ginny was shaking me, asking me what was wrong.

"My parents have joined the dark side," I told her, and my words sounded through the room, even though my voice was barely above a whisper. I shook out of Ginny's grasp and ran from the room. Dimly I heard Luna telling Ginny to let me leave.

I made it to the Astronomy Tower before I broke down sobbing. I cried for my dad, for Uncle Ced, for Hogwarts, and for myself. After I was done crying I sat down and looked up at the stars. Minutes later I heard footsteps up the stairs. The figure came and sat down next to me. I recognized him as Blaise Zabini, a seventh year Slytherin with long black hair and grey eyes.

I regarded him calmly. "Are you going to hurt me now?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I see you know who I am, but sadly, I have no clue who you are. What's your name?"

"Sky Nelli," I told him before running down the steps and to the Room of Requirement.


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing has changed this past month. I have noticed Blaise- umm, I mean Zabini- watching me. Luna and I have officially moved into the Room of Requirement, and we even decorated it with Ravenclaw banners to make it homier. We are still getting punished in Dark Arts class, and not working in the rest. The professors seemed to want to protect us, but were worried about their own safety as well.

Harry Potter has not been spotted since early August. Everyone was beginning to get anxious. _Where was he? What if he was already dead and they didn't tell us? _That seemed the most probable answer.

Today, there was a buzz in the air. The excitement that was being whispered in the corridors – _the Order of the Phoenix was still out there, and they were still fighting! _ They recently had posted flyers all over Hogsmeade, claiming that "We will not be forgotten."On the posters, there was a dazzling red phoenix with a lightning bolt down its center. The looks on The Carrows' faces were priceless.

Today, Dark Arts class was different. Professor Carrow sat up in his office, calling up one student at a time to talk to him. When my turn came, he ushered me in before closing the door tightly.

"Sky Nelli, correct?" He asked me. I nodded.

"You have been informed that your parents are now on the Dark Lord's side, yes?" He questioned. I nodded again. I knew what was coming. I had figured it out weeks ago. This was a test.

"Have you made your decision of which side you wish to be on?" This, again, was not a shocking question. I knew they were expecting me to follow in my parent's footsteps. Which, of course, I will not do.

"Yes, I have." I replied calmly, speaking for the first time. I could tell my silence was bugging him.

"Which side are you on? I'm tired of these silly games!" He growled at me. His short fuse was already famous. He was known to burn first years just for looking at him oddly. His face was turning an old scarlet color at the moment which meant he was about to lose his temper very soon.

"I have chosen the side of freedom." I told him, meeting his fiery glare with an ice cold smile I seemed to use a lot lately. He blinked, surprised that I wasn't cowering away from him. For a second he froze, contemplating on what he should do to me. I reached into my pocket and winced. I knew I had forgotten something- in this case, my wand. Once he regained his composure, he smirked and snickered, then raised his wand.

"Such a waste of good talent and family name." He pointed his wand directly at my arm. The next second, I was writhing in pain from the cruciocurse. He flicked an unknown curse at me that caused an invisible knife to carve the words _SUCH A WASTE OF GOOD TALENT _onto my left arm.

His words repeated in my head. _Such a waste of good talent… Such a waste of good talent….. Such a waste of good talent….. _I had heard those words before, many times. They seemed to follow me wherever I went, mocking me. A seventh year Slytherin, disappointed when I wasn't placed in Slytherin._ Such a waste of good talent. _My mother, when I wept over my Uncle's death. _Such a waste of good talent. _Lucius Malfoy, upset when I ran to Ginny's aid in the Chamber of Secrets. _Such a waste of good talent. _Professor Snape when I helped Luna for the first time in Potion's class. _Such a waste of good talent._

Roughly I was pulled out of the chair and flung out the room. I heard the gasps as I tumbled down the stairs, covered in blood.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Professor Carrow bellowed, his anger seeming to reach its peak. I vaguely remember Ginny calling my name before everything went black.

I woke up in the Gryffindor Boy's dorm. Ginny was leaning over me worriedly, her eyes rimmed with red. She hugged me the second she saw that I was awake.

"Sky, are you ok? You gave us quite a scare." Neville told me. I sat up and groaned. I had a splitting headache. That should be expected, since I did get words carved into my arm and pushed down a flight of stairs.

"I have a heada-"I froze. _Oh god. _I knew that smell anywhere. It was Invincible Smoke, a dark smoke that would eventually render us all unconscious.

"We have to get out of here NOW." I yelled, hurriedly scrambling to my feet, pulling Ginny up with me.

"What's goin' on?" Seamus asked who seemed to just have woken up from a midday nap.

"Invincible Smoke," I replied quickly while ushering everyone out of the dorm. We all stood outside the portrait, catching our breath.

"Who's there? Classes are still going on!"

We all froze. It was Madam Carrow—in charge of discipline. Let's just say she makes Professor Carrow look like a fluffy bunny. We all took one look at each other and bolted. Neville looked terrified, Ginny looked determined to get away, Dean looked angry, Seamus looked confused, and Luna still had that dreamy look on her face. Before we knew it, spells were whistling past our ears and we were running for our lives. Time seemed to move in slow motion as I looked over and I saw Neville was protecting Luna, and Seamus and Dean were in front of Ginny. All of them were battered and frightened. We all continued to run, dodging spells. Ginny was falling behind. I could see Madam Carrow hot on her heels. I slowed and slid smoothly between Ginny and Madam Carrow, coaxing Ginny forward. I could feel her wand trained on my back.

"DODGE! DODGE, ARE YOU CRAZY? DODGE, NOW!"

I cart wheeled out of the way seconds before a green light flew by my head. Finally we made it to the seventh floor and into the room of requirement, not realizing there was another person who snuck in with us.

Blaise Zabini's grey eyes met my green ones for a fraction of a second before I was pushed out of the way by Seamus and Dean, who were pointing their wands threateningly at Blaise's face. Blaise's hands were raised in surrender.

"He's not a threat," I found myself saying. I sounded distant and my brain was fuzzy. My arm ached, the words whispering in my head, _such a waste of good talent….Such a waste of good talent… _My whole body swayed, and two hands grabbed me, steadying me. Blaise's eyes met mine, urging me to be okay.

"SKY!" Ginny yelled. She spun me around to face her. "HOW DARE YOU! Don't you ever scare me like that again; do you understand me, Sky Nelli? I don't want your pretty blonde head hurt because of me!" She hugged me, squeezing me tightly.

"Um, what are we going to do with _him_?" Dean growled, still pointing his wand at Blaise. Blaise smirked and raised a hand to ruffle his long black hair.

"Like Blondie said earlier, I am not a threat. In fact, I have nothing against any of you." I frowned at the nickname. Sure, my long wavy dirty-blonde hair made a statement, but it wasn't _that _blonde. Luna finally pushed past Neville who was trying to keep her away from Blaise. She walked right up to him and spoke,

"Why should we trust you?"

"What have I ever done, except for being in Slytherin?" He replied. He knew none of us had an answer. The only reason we all knew who he was is that he was friends with Draco Malfoy. We had never seen him bully first years or taunt Hufflepuffs. He never picked fights with the Gryffindors or messed with the Ravenclaws. Luna smiled.

"Good answer." She replied before closing her eyes and wishing up couches so we could all sit down. Neville and Luna on one couch, Seamus and Dean on another, and Blaise and I on the last one. Neville ran a hand through his hair, looking confused.

"What are we going to do? The whole world is falling apart, what are we going to do?"His voice cracked at the end. I stood up; fighting the wave of dizziness the action caused, and shook the blonde hair out of my eyes.

"We fight back. We show them they are not in charge, and they will never be!"

Silence greeted these words. They were all staring at me with wide eyes. Luna began to clap, and soon they all joined her.

"You should lead us," Luna commented, grey flecks in her wide blue eyes. The group nodded in agreement.

"I can't do this on my own! All of us should be in charge! We can call it Dumbledore's Army, to show them that Harry is still alive and Dumbledore will never die in our hearts." I told them, excitement leaking into my voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny ran up to us, looking way too excited. She had told us all to meet her in the Room of Requirement, and we all went there immediately, worried.

"WE ALL NEED CODE NAMES!" She shouted, dancing around the room in excitement. We all sighed, relieved it wasn't something serious.

"Is that the reason you called us here, Red? Some of us have to study for NEWTS, you know." Blaise- _Zabini drawled_, attempting to look annoyed but couldn't keep the look of relief off his face.

"Ohmigod! That's it! My code name is Red! 'Cause of my hair!" Ginny shouted again, this time reaching up to hug Zabini tightly, causing him to look confused and awkward, which made me laugh.

"Shut up, Blondie." He snapped playfully. He had confessed to us that he was the one who had yelled for me to dodge. That seemed rather odd, since he was a Slytherin. Most of us had a little more respect for him now.

"That should be your code name, Sky! Blondie!" Ginny grinned, still jumping up and down in excitement.

"Thanks, Zabini, for the awesome name-"I began sarcastically before Ginny cut me off.

"And Z should be Blaise's nickname!" Ginny yelled, doing a victory dance. We all began to wonder who gave her an overdose on sugar. Ginny had taken to Zabini the most. She may have the Weasley temper, but she sure could be rather harmless at times.

By the end of the day, Ginny had named Luna Charm, for the charm she always wore on her neck, Dean Prowler, for sneaking up on people, Seamus Boom, for blowing things up, and Neville Gillyweed, for helping Harry Potter in his fourth year.

"_It's a pity that you turned out like my brother. You could've been useful," My mother murmured to my 9 year old self. I had just come back after a visit with my Uncle, and I was glowing with happiness from seeing him again. _

"_Momma, what do you mean?"I asked._

_She said nothing, grabbing my arm roughly and pulled me out of the room._

"_Ow! Momma, why are you hurting me? What did I do?"_

_She didn't answer, and pushed me roughly into the dark stone basement. Soon after she left, a dark smoke filled the air. A smoke I would later know as Invincible Smoke. _

I woke up from being roughly shaken. My eyes met Ginny's worried ones.

"You were crying in your sleep." She murmured. I looked around. Everyone was still here. I guess I fell asleep before they left. Ginny put her hand on my forehead worriedly.

"You're burning up," She murmured. I closed my eyes, her voice fading as a fell into a fever-induced sleep.

"_Uncle Ced?" The 13 year old me called out as I staggered through the door into the Diggory home. _

"_Sky? Is that you? What happened?"My uncle, Cedric Diggory called out in surprise when he saw me. My hair was filled with blood, and I was walking with a limp. _

'_Your sister happened," I replied with a sigh. This was getting rather awful, with her beating me and my father pretending not to notice because he loved her. _

_Uncle Cedric cleaned my hair and fixed my leg with a flick of his wand. _

_The dream changed into a terrifying one. The crowd was chanting wildly, letting everyone know who they wanted to win the Triwizard Cup. There was a pop, and everyone froze, hoping to see who had won. Harry Potter, one hand on the cup, the other holding onto the body beneath him. I saw Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, and Harry Potter all standing there, frozen. Which meant…. Oh._

_My scream of terror caused everyone to turn to me. I roughly pushed people aside to get to him. _

"_Cedric! You can't be dead! No… Please don't be dead!" I yelled, tears pouring down my face. I distantly felt Professor McGonagall drag me to the Hospital Wing, for a calming potion._

The light shining through the window woke me. I turned to see that Luna was still asleep. I crept out of the room to see if I could get some breakfast for Luna and me. Of course, I didn't notice the person following me until it was too late.

"Why, hello, little one! Happy to see me, eh?" Theodore Nott, a seventh year Slytherin, cackled in my ear, clenching my arm tightly. I began to struggle against his hold, but he only held on tighter.

"Hush, pet. I'm only here to relay a message. Your mother says she can't wait to see you again, and that you'd better be ready." He cooed, and I winced. Sounds like mother heard that I am officially not on her side anymore.

"Sky? Sky, are you ok?" Blaise called from down the corridor. The moment Nott say him, he dashed off in terror.

**So sorry that it is short! I couldn't see a better way to end it well, thanks for reading! Part 5 almost done!**


	5. Chapter 5

Blaise P.O.V

The minute I saw Sky down the corridor with Nott, I panicked. Millions of reasons why ran through my mind. Nott ran the second he saw me, but I didn't bother going after him. All I wanted to do was to get to my Sky. I pulled her up off the floor where she had fallen in shock.

"Sky, can you hear me?" I asked her. Her green eyes stared blankly at me, unseeing. I lifted her into my arms and began to run to the hospital wing. The minute I met her on the Astronomy Tower, I knew there was something different about her. She was obviously pureblood, yet hung out with the people who were not. She was a Ravenclaw, but hung out with Luna, the Ravenclaw outcast. She doesn't care what people think about her. It's… refreshing. She is sweet and sarcastic, and cares about everyone. She stands for what she believes in, and would never betray Dumbledore's Army.

(**Switching P.O.V to no one...)**

Blaise Zabini didn't leave her side for a second. Right now, he was sleeping with his hand holding hers. The youngest Weasley came and went, brushing Sky's hair and whispering encouragements for her to wake up. It has been two months to the day since their Sky was awake. Madame Pomfrey was helpless, for Sky Nelli was perfectly healthy. She was just _gone_.

Sky had many visitors. Although she was unpopular and shy, she would smile at everyone who needed it most and help the younger kids with homework. Most of them were shocked to see a Slytherin there, unmoving. Most, however, ignored him. A little Ravenclaw first year patted his hand and told him Sky would be back soon. Back from where, she wouldn't say. Only that she was safe.

The Wizarding World had worsened over the past two months. Muggleborns and Blood Traitors alike were being kidnapped and questioned daily. Luna Lovegood was one of the taken. This hurt the students, mostly because she was a leader for them, a symbol that everything was going to be okay. Now she was gone, and another one of their leaders was in the Hospital Wing.

Scott Nelli was well aware of his only daughter's condition. He wished he could visit her, but he knew what would happen if he did. Selena Nelli was amused at the fact her daughter was gone. She waited patiently for her return.

Professor McGonagall wished she could help. However, Dumbledore's last words repeated themselves in her mind, _do not interfere. _She missed the Golden Trio more than she would ever admit and seeing the Dumbledore's Army graffiti on the walls brought her hope.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley listened intently to Potterwatch, hoping to hear news of their friends and family. Instead, they heard a guest speaker (who sounded suspiciously like Abeforth, the owner of the Hogs Head) speak of a girl everyone called Blondie in a coma like condition that everyone was worried about. They had no idea who he was talking about. They hoped Ginny was safe at Hogwarts. They were unaware of the true condition of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Anyone that wasn't Slytherin suffered. No more banners for the other houses. Only green and silver decorated the castle. Students were most often addressed by their last names, unless they were muggle-born. Then they were addressed as Mudblood. The burns on the student's hands grew steadily worse. Many of them could be soothed with a burn salve. However, most of the older students grew a strong tolerance and the salve no longer worked on them.

Ginny Weasley was very upset. Sky was gone and Luna was missing. She was afraid that she'd be next, since she knew she was a target. Her flaming red hair marked her as a Weasley and a Blood Traitor. She missed her brother and the boy who lived. She even missed the quirky know-it-all. She feared she would never see the Golden trio again. The Weasley family had gone into hiding, leaving her at Hogwarts with no where to go.

Blaise Zabini wanted Sky to return, more than anything he had ever wanted. He knew that he barely knew her, and it was foolish, him being a Slytherin and her a "Potter Lover." He wanted nothing but to protect her. He loved her. She was beautiful and kind. He missed her teasing and her laughter.

Draco Malfoy regrets many of his actions. He never wished to follow his parents' footsteps, and suffered greatly for thinking like that. He kept up "Pureblood" actions to keep his family safe. He just wished that this stupid war would end soon so that he and his family could flee the country and start over.

Sky Nelli was aware of the fact that she was perfectly safe. She was also aware that she was waiting for Cedric. Where she was exactly, she wasn't sure. She only hoped he would arrive soon, because she had somewhere she needed to be.

**Okay, guys! Would you rather have quicker updates, but shorter, or longer and farther apart? Please, please let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

Where ever she was, she was safe. Now, where was Cedric? Someone was waiting for her. Soon a train came whirling into the station, clouding her vision with black smoke. Once it cleared, her lanky uncle stood before her, a wide grin on his face. He pulled her into a big hug, spinning her around and laughing loudly. Once he placed her back down, his mood turned serious. They both moved to sit down on the bench.

"Sky darling, why are you here? It's not your time yet…." Cedric trailed off, looking concerned, but Sky just smiled.

"I know, I know. Mother dearest just tried to pull a fast one on me. She used a dark spell to kill me, but it didn't work for some reason. Oh, Cedric, you won't believe it! The Death Eaters have taken over Hogwarts, and everyone is panicking!"

"Don't worry. Just keep fighting, and I'll be watching. Now, I believe you have a train to catch," Cedric announced just before another train rolled in. Once I found a compartment, I leaned out the window to wave goodbye to my uncle.

**Okay, this is a complete teaser. I just wanted to show you guys that this story IS NOT abandoned. Thank you to everyone who is awesome/ reviewed/favorite/put this story on their alerts. The next chapter will be posted today or tomorrow and will be MUCH MUCH longer. Also, what pairings do you guys want to see? And anything else you are hoping to see? Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Sky? Are you awake?"A familiar voice asked me. My eyes flickered open to the warmth of the hospital wing. Blaise's silver eyes were staring at mine in amazement and shock. He surprised me by pulling me into a hug.

"You scared me, Blondie." He whispered into my hair. Before I could respond, he ran off to find the others. Before I knew it, the whole gang was here. Ginny was the first one to say anything, hugging me and making me promise to never scare her like that again. Neville was about to say something when Madame Pomfrey shoved her way through the crowd to examine me. Once she deemed me safe, she moved back into her office. Then I realized something was wrong.

"Where is Luna?" I asked, my voice cracking from disuse. They all looked down. Then I knew- she was snatched.

"How?" I asked, my voice sounding weak even to my own ears. My best friend was gone. I felt like a part of me had left too.

"We don't know for sure," Neville spoke up. "We think they caught her between classes."

Cowards. All of them are cowards. What did she ever do to them? It must've been because of the Quibbler. Why didn't they just go after her father? It was just wrong to go after her, innocent Luna Lovegood.

"They'll pay," Ginny growled angrily. We all nodded our agreement. Because of the shortage of space in the Hospital Wing, I was let out immediately with the promise I would come back if anything happened to me. Everyone except for Blaise left to their dorms.

"Umm, I sort of have a weird question for you…" Blaise began, running a hand through his hair nervously. I nodded for him to continue.

"I got kicked out of the Slytherin dorms; I've got nowhere to stay. Do you think maybe I can stay with you?" He asked, avoiding my eyes by staring at the floor.

"Of course!" I laughed. Blaise was one of us now, it didn't matter that he was Slytherin anymore. It was a plus that he could fight. Also, he's cute- wait what? I must've hit my head as well. By now we reached the Room of Requirement. When the doors opened, the room had changed. The room was now decorated in blue and silver, a mix of our two house colors. Blaise had the bed near the door and a huge window facing Hogsmeade had appeared beside mine. There was also a warm fire and a small couch. Even though I had done nothing but sleep the past two months, I was still exhausted. I curled up under the covers and fell asleep immediately. I missed Blaise pulling the curtain around my bed and telling me to have sweet dreams.

The next day was a nightmare. Professor Carrow punished me for "missing his class" with severe burns on my wrists and a week of detention with him. Then I spent the rest of the day receiving sympathetic glances from students and teachers alike.

Before I knew it, it was time for my detention- 8 o'clock. The walk down to his office was uneventful. When I got there, I found two Carrows instead of one. Both of them grabbed my arms and dragged me down to the Great Hall. I wrenched my arms away and glared.

"Geez, I would've gone if you asked!" I spat angrily. They simply sneered in response and tossed a bucket and sponge at me.

"What's this for?" I asked stupidly.

"You. Great Hall. Clean before midnight." Professor Carrow elaborated.

"Are you kidding me? That's impossible!" I shouted to their backs as they closed and locked the Great Hall doors behind them. I sighed and got to work.

By 9, my knuckles were raw and my breathing was ragged.

By 10, I was halfway done.

By 11, I was weak and dizzy.

When the doors were slammed open precisely at midnight, I was only 3 quarters of the way done.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" Madame Carrow shrieked before shooting the Cruciatus curse at me. I crumpled in pain. Before I could get up I was flung against the wall and my arm made an awful snapping sound. I could feel blood pouring down my temple as well. Professor Carrow muttered a spell before leaving. I felt like I had been staring at the enchanted ceiling for days when I finally passed out from the pain.

I woke to the soft rhythm of someone carrying me. My eyes opened briefly to see Blaise before closing again, this time in sleep.

Not as long as I wanted, but here it is! Anyone want to guess what the spell did to Sky? And how do you feel about Blaise/Sky?

-ProveYouExist (I changed my name!)


	8. IMPORTANT

Okay, this is REALLY IMPORTANT. I'm so sorry that you have to wait so long for a new chapter. I've been at a three week summer camp and now I'm sick. So here are a couple of questions for you guys. Please PLEASE answer at least some of them, it would mean the world to me!

**What kind of an ending would you like to see?**

**How can I improve my writing?**

**What do you like about my story?**

**Thanks **


End file.
